Ce n'est qu'un jeu, N'est ce pas ?
by Gw-n
Summary: Hermione gifle Draco. Banal. Sauf lorsqu'il décide de se venger. La présence intempestive de Draco dans sa vie, remet ses sentiments en question. Que faire ou penser ? Draco va la plonger dans la perplexité, sans se rendre compte qu'il se prend à son jeu.
1. Mise en place

****Disclaimer ****:**** Tout l'univers, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione gifle Draco. Banal. Sauf lorsque celui-ci décide de se venger de cette humiliation. La présence intempestive de Draco dans la vie d'Hermione remet ses sentiments envers lui en question. Que faire ? Que penser ? Draco va la plonger dans la perplexité, sans se rendre compte que lui aussi se prend à son propre jeu.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Journée 1.<br>**

_Dans le hall._  
>« Malefoy ! »<br>Une voix féminine dans un couloir, suivit de pas rapide dans la direction d'un jeune homme blond.  
>Le dit Malefoy ne s'arrêta même pas pour savoir ce que la Gryffondor voulait.<br>« Bon sang ! Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'avoir à te parler. Alors, arrête de rendre ça encore plus difficile. »  
>« Granger, tout le monde sait que me parler est la seule raison pour laquelle les gens existent. »<br>« Te parler, pour ensuite te détester. »  
>De bonne grâce, il s'arrêta enfin. Hermione accéléra le pas pour pouvoir se retrouver à la même hauteur du Serpentard.<br>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
>Ton hargneux, exprimant le peu de sympathie qu'il avait pour elle.<br>« Réunion des préfets, ce soir, 18h30. Bureau de McGonagall. »  
>« Bien. Maintenant, dégage, j'ai autre à faire que rester avec une Sang de Bourbe. »<br>« Un_ 'merci'_ aurait suffit. _Abruti_. »  
>Draco ne releva même pas l'insulte, et laissa Hermione seule dans le couloir.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Journée 2.<br>**

_Dans le couloir d'Enchantement._  
>Un Serpentard, suivi de deux de ses <em>'acolytes'<em> arrivèrent rapidement dans le couloir, bousculant au passage une Gryffondor aux cheveux ébouriffes.  
>« Tu pourrais t'excuser Malefoy ! »<br>« Laisse tomber Harry, tu sais bien comment ça va finir. »  
>Elle se baissa pour ramasser un de ses livres, lorsqu'elle remarqua que Draco s'était lui-même accroupi. Il avait ce sourire, celui qui ne présageait rien de bon, et tenait un de ses livres de cours entre ses mains. Qu'il balança négligemment à l'autre bout du couloir.<br>« Désolé. Celui-ci m'a échappé. »  
>Rire sarcastique dans son dos. Elle ferma les yeux et se releva prestement tandis que l'adolescent attendait une quelconque réaction.<br>Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour essayer de garder son calme.  
>Et mît une gifle retentissante au blond.<br>« Désolée. Celle-ci m'a échappée. »  
>Il se remit debout, prenant sa baguette dans sa poche, et jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la bouche quand une voix fluette se fit entendre. <em>Flitwick.<em>  
><em>Les<em> deux élèves ne firent pas attention à leur professeur, trop occupés à se foudroyer du regard.  
>Un garçon aux cheveux roux prit Hermione par le bras, et l'emmena vers l'avant de la classe en prenant bien soin de l'éloigner au possible de Malefoy.<br>Malheureusement, la salle étant étroite, on pouvait facilement s'y parler sans que le professeur intervienne.  
>« Granger, tu m'le payeras, crois-moi. »<br>« Je t'attends, _sale fouine._ »  
>« Ravale tes grands airs avec moi Miss Je-Sais-Tout. »<br>« Et toi tu ferais mieux de fermer ta grande bouche avant de le regretter. »  
>« Hermione, ignore-le... »<br>« Ta gueule Potter. »  
>« T'as raison, il en vaut pas la peine. »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Journée 3. <strong>

_Dans la bibliothèque._  
>Assise près de la fenêtre donnant sur le lac, elle n'entendit pas la personne approcher dans son dos.<br>« Alors Granger, on profite de la vue du lac gelé ? »  
>Elle l'ignora superbement.<br>Ce qui, visiblement, ne plut pas au Serpentard. Il s'assit bruyamment en face d'elle, et posa sa baguette sur la table.  
>Hermione leva enfin son regard vers lui et jeta un œil à sa baguette.<br>« Tu veux quoi ? Un duel ? Tu sais très bien que je suis plus forte que toi. »  
>Ton hautain. Habituellement utilisé par le Serpentard.<br>« Seulement une vengeance Granger. »  
>Elle leva un sourcil, attendant la suite.<br>« Je vais gâcher ta vie désormais. »  
>« Tu me la gâches déjà, rassure-toi : Tu existes et tu respires mon oxygène, en plus de piétiner mon espace vital en ce moment. »<br>« _Haha..._ Juste pour te dire que maintenant que tu as voulu jouer, je vais jouer. »  
>Elle parut surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction aussi peu violente de la part de son <em>camarade.<br>_« Essayes-tu de me faire peur, par une intimidation pitoyable, Malefoy ? »  
>« Bonne chance Granger. »<br>Il la regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux, et se leva de sa chaise.  
>« Je ne comprends pas les règles de ton <em>'jeu'.<em> »  
>Il fit le tour de la table et se plaça juste derrière elle. Il se pencha à son oreille et susurra :<br>« C'est le but. Que tu ne comprennes pas. Il n'y a aucune règle. Je vais juste m'amuser un peu, _Hermione_. »  
>L'insistance sur son prénom provoqua un frisson de la part de la Gryffondor.<br>« Tu commences à mieux comprendre ? »  
>Il avança son bras au-dessus de son épaule.. et récupéra sa baguette. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et se retourna une dernière fois.<br>« Tu as voulu m'humilier, en me giflant. J'ai donc décidé de jouer avec tes nerfs.. malgré toi. Alors maintenant, _jouons_ ! »  
>Rire diabolique.<br>« J'ai juste perdu mon sang-froid ! Ce n'était pas un jeu ! »  
>Ton pressant avec un once d'inquiétude.<br>« Dommage. Ça l'est maintenant. »  
>Sourire satisfait.<br>« Malefoy, attends ! »

_Trop tard._

* * *

><p><strong>Journée 4.<br>**

_Dans le parc._  
>Hermione était assise sur un des bancs près du lac, lorsque Draco l'interrompit dans sa lecture.<br>« Granger. Snape veut les préfets dans son bureau. _Immédiatement._ »  
>Elle daigna lui adresser un regard avant de ranger ses affaires.<br>« Pourquoi tu m'attends ? »  
>« Parce que Snape ne comprendrait pas si je revenais sans toi. »<br>Elle commença à faire quelques pas dans la direction du château. Sauf que Draco ne la suivait pas.  
>« Qu'est ce que tu.. ? »<br>Parce qu'il n'était plus là. Elle soupira et haussa les épaules en continuant à marcher.  
>Arrivée devant la salle de classe de Snape, elle toqua à la porte.<br>« Entrez ! »  
>Voix agacée, caractéristique du professeur des potions.<br>Elle ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva face aux élèves du cours.  
>« Granger, pourquoi, <em>diable,<em> dérangez-vous mon cours ? »  
>« Eh bien.. Malefoy vient de venir me voir et - »<br>Réponse trop hésitante et trop floue pour qu'il puisse la laisser finir.  
>« Monsieur Malefoy est là depuis le début du cours, soit une heure plus tôt. »<br>Il leva la main dans sa direction.  
>Elle avala sa salive et ignora le ricanement de certains Serpentards.<br>« Je ne comprends pas. Je suis désolée.. »  
>« Auriez-vous des hallucinations ? De Monsieur Malefoy qui plus est ? »<br>Sourire cruel.  
>Chuchotements et ricanements de la classe entière désormais.<br>Elle rougit violemment, et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme.  
>« C'est compréhensible, je suis <em>irrésistible<em> ! »  
>Elle lui adressa un regard noir alors qu'il lui lançait un clin d'œil, et lut sur ses lèvres : <em>'Vengeance.'<br>_« 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir déranger un cours _hautement_ important. Maintenant sortez de cette classe. »  
>Et il lui claque la porte au nez.<br>Elle fulminait, littéralement, de rage. Et de honte.  
>Elle venait de faire perdre 20 points à sa maison à cause de Malefoy. Elle commençait à mieux saisir comment celui-ci allait lui faire payer sa perte de sang-froid.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Journée 5.<strong>

_Vers les gradins du terrain de Quidditch._  
>« Alors Potter, prêt à perdre ? »<br>Le brun se retourna vers le blond et lui fit un sourire ironique.  
>« Sur tous les matchs que j'ai joué contre toi, rappelle-moi combien de fois j'ai perdu ? »<br>Hermione et Ron ricanèrent devant la mine déconfite de Malefoy, qu'il essaya de cacher tant bien que mal, avant de reprendre son expression hautaine de Serpentard.  
>« Conclusion, <em>je<em> gagne, tu perds. C'est la vie, il va falloir t'y habituer ! »  
>Le trio s'éloigna, et Hermione se dirigea seule vers les gradins, alors que les deux autres allèrent vers les vestiaires.<br>« Alors Granger, prête à pleurer la défaite de ton équipe ? Quoi qu'en dise Potter. »  
>« Tu vas perdre Malefoy, encore. »<br>« Il y a un pourtant un jeu auquel je n'ai pas encore perdu.. »  
>Ton charmeur.<br>« Va-t-en ! »  
>Malheureusement pour elle, Draco se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle.<br>« Et ce n'est pas un jeu ! Tu fais perdre des points à ma Maison, uniquement pour une gifle ! Mets ta fierté de côté Malefoy ! »  
>« Tu perds encore ton sang-froid, Granger. Ça devient vraiment trop facile. »<br>« Alors c'est ça le but ? »  
>Il sourit face à son air sceptique.<br>« Entre autre, oui. Et te faire perdre des points, c'est juste la cerise sur le gâteau. »  
>Elle fronça les sourcils.<br>« A cause d'une gifle ? C'est _pathétique_. »  
>Soupir contrarié de la part de la Gryffondor. Elle commença à monter les marches des gradins sous le regard calculateur de Draco.<br>« Malefoy ! Le match va commencer, ramène-toi ! »  
>« Un peu de respect Jockins ! »<br>Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione avant de suivre son capitaine d'équipe.

_Pendant le match._  
>Elle le regardait se déplacer sur son balai.<br>Fluidité. Confiance en soi. En résumé, _Malefoy_.  
>Elle le suivait du regard en prenant bien soin que personne ne le remarque. Ce n'était par plaisir, c'était juste de... la<em> perplexité.<br>_Elle ne comprenait rien. Absolument rien. Et il lui avait avoué, c'était son but. Et elle n'avait personne à qui se confier... sans que ça finisse en bain de sang.  
>« Hermione ! <em>Hermione<em> ! »  
>Elle se retourna et fit face à un garçon au sourire éblouissant. Auquel elle ne put pas s'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire.<br>« On a gagné ! »  
>Elle essaya de ne pas paraître surprise devant Harry et Ron.<br>Donc, effectivement, trop captivée par le spectacle de Draco, elle n'avait remarqué pas qu'Harry avait attrapé le Vif d'Or.

_Près du vestiaire de Quidditch._  
>« Alors Granger, on a apprécié le spectacle ? »<br>Elle se retourna vivement pour lui faire face.  
>« Oui. Te voir perdre est très.. <em>distrayant<em>, effectivement. »  
>Il sourit, et avança vers elle.<br>« Je ne parlais pas de ça... »  
>Il chuchotait, comme pour lui faire une confidence.<br>« Mais plutôt de _moi._ Comment j'étais ? »  
>Elle détourna son regard et se mordit la joue.<br>« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »  
>« Ne fais pas l'innocente, j'ai croisé ton regard une bonne dizaine de fois. »<br>Elle rigola, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.  
>« Malefoy.. Tu me regardais à la place de chercher le Vif d'Or ? Je suis heureuse d'avoir donc contribué à ta défaite ! »<br>Sur ce, elle lui fait un sourire éclatant, et partit sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

* * *

><p><strong>Journée 6.<br>**

_Au tableau de la Grosse Dame._  
>Hermione sortit de la Salle Commune sans apercevoir la silhouette accoudée près du tableau.<br>« Bouh. »  
>Elle sursauta, et vit avec horreur..<br>« _Malefoy_. Quelle déplaisir de te voir de si bon matin. »  
>Elle continua sa route sans lui adresser le moindre regard.<br>« Oh, je t'ai vexé hier quand tu m'as entendu dire que tu serais la dernière personne avec qui je sortirais ? »  
>Elle leva les yeux au ciel.<br>« Bien entendu, étant donné que je _meurs_ d'envie de t'embrasser à chaque fois que je te vois. »  
>« C'est le cas pour tout le monde, rassure-toi. »<br>Soupir exaspéré. Elle s'arrêta brutalement, manquant de faire trébucher Draco.  
>« <em>Bon<em>. Qu'est ce tu veux ? »  
>Il prit un petit air triomphal.<br>« Absolument rien. J'avais juste envie de te voir, et d'entendre ta voix. »  
>Le temps qu'elle réagisse et tourne la tête dans sa direction, il avait disparu, encore.<br>Elle murmura pour elle-même.  
>« Plus les jours passent, plus je le hais. »<br>Elle souffla de rage et marcha rapidement vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuné.  
>Quand elle entra, elle jeta un coup vers la table des Serpentards.<br>Et constata qu'il était_ déjà_ assis sur un des bancs.  
>Et qu'il ne levait même pas la tête dans sa direction.<br>Et qu'elle le regrettait amèrement.  
>Elle secoua la tête pour faire partir ses idées absurdes et s'assit près d'une de ses camarades de chambre.<br>Elle leva les yeux vers lui.  
>Plusieurs fois.<br>Quand elle s'en rendait compte, elle baissait aussitôt les yeux vers son bol de céréales. Ou de bouillie, à force de les écraser avec le dos de sa cuillère.  
>Lorsque Ron et Harry s'approchèrent, elle se força à leur sourire amicalement.<br>Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit Draco sortir de la Salle sans lui avoir décrocher le moindre regard.  
>« Je vais à la Bibliothèque. A plus tard. »<br>Elle se dirigea vers la sortie sans attendre leur réponse.

_A la Bibliothèque._  
>Elle s'installa comme à son habitude près de la fenêtre et regarda la pluie tomber.<br>Elle se retourna brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ****: **Tout l'univers, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.  
><strong>Note <strong>(1)** de l'auteur **(càd moi, haha) **: **Ce chapitre là est un peu plus court que le précédent. Mais tout le blabla que je vais écrire compense.. sauf si vous ne le lisez pas. Je ne vous en voudrais pas tant que vous lisez ma fanfiction :D  
><strong>Note <strong>(2) **de l'auteur :** J'ai changé le titre de la fanfiction parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas. D'ailleurs, celui-là non plus, mais je le trouve déjà un peu mieux. Donc si vous avez des idées (ou pas), je suis preneuse.  
><strong>Note <strong>(3) **de l'auteur **(toujours moi) **: **A la base, cette fanfiction était pour une amie _(qui ne veut d'ailleurs même pas m'aider à trouver une idée, quelle ingratitude)_. Du moins le premier chapitre, et étant donné que je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude de faire une suite, tout ceci est presque un miracle. Et comme je n'avais pas prévu de faire une suite, je n'avais pas pris la peine de chercher une idée que j'aurais pu développer, donc j'avais juste laissé une _très très _vague idée. Et je crois que ça se voit dans la fanfiction. Et c'est un peu difficile de trouver une suite qui fait avancer l'histoire sur cette idée, mais j'espère que ça va venir. _Donc, si vous ne comprenez rien, rassurez-vous, c'est normal, j'ai aussi du mal à voir clair (et ne parlons même pas d'Hermione) x)_  
><strong>Note <strong>(4)** de l'auteur :** Par rapport aux personnages, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop OOC, je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte. Ca fait un petit moment que je ne me suis pas plongée dans les livres (et les films, et des fanfictions Draco/Hermione), alors les caractères des personnages sont un peu aléatoire, même si j'essaye de faire au mieux..

J'espère que malgré tous ces défauts, vous aurez quand même envie de lire cette fanfiction, et qu'elle vous plaira quand même un peu :)  
>Bonne lecture.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hermione gifle Draco. Banal. Sauf lorsque celui-ci décide de se venger de cette humiliation. La présence intempestive de Draco dans la vie d'Hermione remet ses sentiments envers lui en question. Que faire ? Que penser ? Draco va la plonger dans la perplexité, sans se rendre compte que lui aussi se prend à son propre jeu.<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>A la Bibliothèque.<span>_  
>Elle s'installa comme à son habitude près de la fenêtre et regarda la pluie tomber.<br>Elle se retourna brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.  
>« Bon sang Malefoy, on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? »<br>Ton agressif. Alors qu'elle était presque soulagée de savoir que ce n'était _que _lui.  
>« Tu n'as pas fini ton petit-déjeuné. »<br>« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »  
>« Tu n'es restée que quelques minutes. »<br>« Ah. Oui. Hum. C'est possible. »  
>Rougissement.<br>Il la scruta du regard. Il n'était pas habitué à la voir si gênée.  
>Il s'assit en face d'elle sans la lâcher des yeux. Et son embarras augmenta encore d'un cran.<br>Elle essaya de se reprendre.  
>« Toi non plus tu n'as pas du manger grand chose. »<br>Haussement épaules.  
>Silence.<br>« Hum, bon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
>« Apparemment, rien. »<br>« Effectivement. » Maintenant, elle semblait agacée. « Et à part ça ? Tu continues ton stupide "_jeu"_ ? »  
>Elle ponctua sa phrase en imitant les guillemets avec ses mains.<br>« Oui. Et non. Si tu te prenais au jeu, ça serait beaucoup plus facile. »  
>« Plus facile ? »<br>« Oui. »  
>Soupir d'Hermione. Il venait la voir, mais n'était pas particulièrement éloquent.<br>« En quoi ça serait plus facile ? »  
>« Eh bien, tu te vengerais, je me vengerais, tu te vengerais, je me vengerais, tu te vengerais, je me ven - »<br>Elle l'interrompit, l'air irrité.  
>« Ça va, j'ai saisi le principe. »<br>Elle leva un sourcil.  
>« Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je me venge ? »<br>« Je me sentirai moins coupable. Là, je me venge sans aucune raison. Enfin, aucune qui soit vraiment valable. Pas que ça me déplaise totalement, c'est vrai. Mais, _à vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire_, parait-il. »  
>Sourire en coin du Serpentard.<br>« Arrête d'envahir mon espace vital - »  
>Il la coupa, semblant vexé.<br>« On dirait que je ne fais que ça, _empiéter,_ ou _envahir_ ton foutu espace vital. »  
>Elle ne fit aucune remarque sur son commentaire, ni sur son interruption, et continua en élevant la voix, non sans lui jeter un regard noir.<br>« - et de m'emmerder, et tu verras, ta culpabilité (elle claqua des doigts) s'envolera d'un seul coup. »  
>« Oui, mais c'est moins drôle. »<br>« Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ton niveau, Malefoy. »  
>« On se serait bien amuser pourtant. Mais, tu peux changer d'avis si tu veux. Je reste ouvert à<em> toutes<em> propositions. »  
>Il se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie.<br>« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'amusait pas. Je ne veux _rien_ qui me lie à toi, de près ou de loin. »  
>Il haussa les épaules sans se retourner.<br>« C'est ce qu'on verra, _Hermione_. »  
>« Granger pour les mecs dans ton genre ! »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Journée 7.<strong>

_Salle commune des Gryffondors, Dortoir des filles._  
>Elle ne s'expliquait pas les pensées de la veille. Ou plutôt si. C'était bien ça le problème.<br>Le dortoir était silencieux mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rendormir.  
>Et encore une fois, ses problèmes venaient de <em>Malefoy.<em>  
><em>Soupir.<em>  
><em>C'était<em> dingue. Elle se sentait flattée qu'il s'intéresse à _elle_. Parce que c'était ça. Elle était heureuse qu'un garçon (plutôt mignon, et que la moitié de Poudlard aurait voulu s'arracher - que ce soit pour le tuer ou pour sortir avec lui -) s'intéresse à _elle_, même si c'était _Malefoy_. Et même si c'était juste pour s'amuser, c'était _elle, _son centre d'intérêt. Pour le moment du _moins._  
><em>Soupir.<em>  
>Elle n'était pas son centre d'intérêt, mais juste une <em>victime <em>de plus pour le Serpentard. Et elle, ça lui plaisait. N'importe quoi, _vraiment._ Il s'ennuyait et avait donc décider de s'amuser. Elle jouait malgré elle avec _lui_, et pourtant elle se prenait réellement à ce _jeu._  
><em>Soupir.<em>  
>Et elle savait que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il n'attendait que ça. Qu'elle réponde, de n'importe quelle manière. Pour qu'il puisse se venger d'elle, et de Harry et de Ron évidemment, de toutes ces années. Et aussi des gifles qu'elle lui avait données tout au long de leur scolarité.<br>_Soupir_.  
>Elle allait le tuer. Peut-être que c'était un peu fort comme réponse, mais au moins, il la laisserait tranquille un bon <em>moment.<em>  
><em>Soupir.<em> Elle se retourna dans ses couvertures.  
>Sauf qu'elle était aussi intriguée par la suite des évènements. C'était un Serpentard, il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il voulait.<br>C'est-à-dire, _vengeance_. Infiniment fois pire que la honte qu'elle lui avait infligé. Tout ça à cause de son sale orgueil de Malefoy, ou de Serpentard, ou surement des deux.  
><em>Soupir<em>.  
>Elle aurait du être inquiète, mais, soit c'était parce qu'elle était une (courageuse) Gryffondor ou soit parce que ça l'amusait elle-aussi - plus qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais -, mais elle se sentait plutôt impatiente, excitée même, face à cette nouvelle situation.<br>_Soupir_.  
>Elle détestait être aussi contradictoire dans ses pensées. Elle était organisée, posée, elle n'était pas censée être aussi troublée, surtout pas par <em>Malefoy<em>.  
>Stop. Stop. <em>Stop<em>.  
>Elle n'était pas troublée, ni même perturbée, juste – juste <em>rien<em>. Exactement. Cela l'indifférait au plus haut point.  
><em>Soupir<em>.  
>Elle ne savait même pas se mentir à elle-même.<p>

_Salle d'Histoire de la Magie._  
>« Hermione.. »<br>Chuchotement. Qu'elle n'entendit pas tant elle essayait de se concentrer sur le cours.  
>« <em>Hermione<em> ! »  
>Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit atterrir un bout de parchemin sur son bras.<br>Elle se retourna et vu Harry et Ron la regarder avec insistance.  
>« Quoi ? »<br>Elle semblait blasée.  
>« Tu vas bien ? »<br>« Tu m'interromps pour me demander _ça_ ? »  
>Ton outré.<br>Elle se rassit normalement sur sa chaise et continua de prendre consciencieusement ses notes.  
>« Hermione ! »<br>Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour lui répondre.  
>« Je vais parfaitement bien, c'est gentil de vous inquiéter. Maintenant, soyez gentil et taisez-vous. Et <em>éventuellement<em>, essayez de suivre le cours. »  
>Toussotement qu'elle identifia comme provenant de Ron.<br>« _Hermione_ ! Par Merlin ! »  
>Elle tourna simplement la tête vers eux.<br>« Quoi, à la fin ? »  
>« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi. »<br>Sa plume dérapa sur le parchemin. Elle fit un effort pour leur sourire et les rassurer.  
>« Tout va bien, je ne me sentais pas très bien hier, c'est tout. »<br>Si Ron et Harry l'avaient constaté, Malefoy allait probablement le lui faire remarquer, en rajoutant quelque chose du style _'Alors Granger, tu passes tellement de temps à fantasmer sur moi que tu n'en dors plus la nuit'_.  
>Bien sûr, elle se fichait <em>éperdument <em>de ce qu'il pourrait ou pas lui dire.

_A l'orée de la Forêt Interdite._  
>« Et dire que Snape m'a obligé à suivre ce cours - enfin si on peut appeler ça un cours, évidemment. Je n'arrive pas à y <em>croire<em>. »  
>Hochements de têtes (et grognements) de Goyle et Crabbe pour approuver Draco.<br>« En plus, un hybride. _Bordel._ Dumbledore le garde précieusement sous son aile pour _on-ne-sait-quelle-raison-stupide._ On se demande comment ce vieux débris peut encore être à la tête de cette école. »  
>Ricanements. Draco les regarda suspicieusement, comme pour être sur qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'il disait.<br>« Malefoy, fais _vraiment_ attention à ce que tu dis. »  
>Harry Potter en personne, les poings serrés, les yeux lançant des éclairs.<br>« Oh, petit pote Potter. Tu crois sincèrement me faire peur avec une menace aussi dérisoire ? Même ta copine la _Sang-de-Bourbe_ serait capable de faire mieux. »  
>Hermione sembla surprise, alors que Ron, visiblement furieux, venait de sortir sa baguette.<br>Il lui avait réellement fait un compliment ? Enfin, _compliment_, c'était un trop grand mot. Ça ressemblait plus à une insulte. Peut-être parce que ça _l'était_ à vrai dire.  
>Elle ne fit pas attention à la suite de la <em>discussion<em> et regarda attentivement le blond.  
>Son ton lui avait sonné étrange. Presque <em>réticent<em> à l'idée de l'insulter. Elle se faisait des films. Il ne pouvait pas être pris subitement de _sympathie_ pour elle. Ce n'était qu'un _jeu_ après. Qu'un _piège_. Il allait essayer toutes les stratégies pour la faire craquer. Ça n'y manqua pas.  
>« Au fait Granger. J'espère que tes cernes sont du à moi. Je me sentirai vexé que tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. <em>»<em>  
><em>Gagné.<em> Elle aurait du parié.  
>Sourire charmeur, ainsi que le ton qui va avec.<br>Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'adressait directement à elle.  
>« Quoi ? Comment peux-tu <em>croire<em> qu'Hermione pourrait être atti - »  
>Ton indigné de son meilleur ami, coupé par la voix calme d'Hermione qui avait repris ses esprits.<br>« Ne prends pas tes _rêves_ pour la _réalité_ Malefoy. Quand je pense à toi, la seule chose que j'aimerais faire, c'est... _vomir_. Venez tous les deux, on va être en retard. »  
>Elle prit Harry et Ron par le bras, les trainant loin du Serpentard.<br>« _Allez_, dépêchez-vous, Hagrid va être déçu si on n'arrive pas à l'heure. »  
>Elle les éloigna, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.<br>Mauvaise idée.  
>Malefoy la suivait du regard.<br>Elle regarda devant elle, rougissante, et sourit dans le vide.


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer ****:**** Tout l'univers, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.  
>Note : Je suis navrée, j'ai été (un peu) lente à vous fournir ce troisième chapitre. Mais, la neige (et les vacances :D) m'inspire apparemment. Je préfère ne pas présager de date pour un quatrième chapitre, mais au moins, j'ai moins l'impression d'être dans une impasse ! Bonne lecture, et je prends note de toutes vos remarques et quelconques idées.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hermione gifle Draco. Banal. Sauf lorsque celui-ci décide de se venger de cette humiliation. La présence intempestive de Draco dans la vie d'Hermione remet ses sentiments envers lui en question. Que faire ? Que penser ? Draco va la plonger dans la perplexité, sans se rendre compte que lui aussi se prend à son propre jeu.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Journée 8<strong>

_Dans le couloir du 7__ème__ étage.  
><em>« Salut Granger. »  
>Aujourd'hui, elle s'était décidée.<br>« Dégage Malefoy, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. »  
>Il fit la moue mais s'en alla.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Journée 9<strong>

_Devant l'infirmerie.  
><em>« De meilleur humeur j'espère ? »  
>« Non. »<br>Il s'en alla, comme la fois précédente.

* * *

><p><strong>Journée 10<strong>

_Dans un couloir quelconque.  
><em>« Gran- »  
>« Toujours pas. »<br>Cette fois, il resta, songeur, dans le couloir, à la regarder s'en aller.

* * *

><p><strong>Journée 11<strong>

_Près d'un passage secret.  
><em>Il l'entendit arriver. Draco attrapa violemment Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna dans un couloir étroit, caché par le tableau d'une méduse grandeur nature, faisant chavirer un radeau.  
>« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »<br>Elle se débattit pour le faire lâcher.  
>« En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Et t'étais obligé d'être aussi brutal ? Tu m'étonnes qu'aucune fille ne reste avec toi plus d'une nuit. »<br>« Crois-moi, elles redemandent plus d'une nuit. Et on n'est pas ici pour parler de mes conquêtes, mais de toi. »  
>Il leva le menton, et attendit qu'elle parle.<br>Mais elle garda obstinément la bouche fermée.  
>« C'était <em>nettement<em> plus amusant quand tu parlais Granger. »  
>« C'était <em>nettement<em> plus amusant quand tu me foutais la paix Malefoy. »  
>Il soupira. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait.<br>« Pourquoi tu ne veux plus me parler tout d'un coup ? »  
>« Plus ? Remettons les choses dans l'ordre, tu veux bien ? Nous n'avons <em>jamais<em> parlé, nous n'avons _jamais_ été amis. Je te le rappelle au cas où tu l'aurais _oublié._ »  
>« On peut rattraper ça. »<br>Il avait dit ça timidement, dans un murmure. Elle le regarda, perplexe, avant d'éclater de rire. Il se renfrogna, vexé d'être source de raillerie. Elle reprit son air sérieux, et lui lança, moqueuse.  
>« Je ne crois pas, non. »<br>Et elle partit.

* * *

><p><strong>Journée 12<strong>

_Près des Cachots._  
>Ils se croisèrent une nouvelle fois sans s'adresser la parole.<br>Et une deuxième fois.  
>Ainsi qu'une troisième fois.<br>Ce ne fut qu'à la quatrième fois que l'un des deux se décida à rompre ce silence.  
>« Malefoy, ne me dis pas que tu m'en <em>veux<em> ? »  
>Il s'arrêta dans le couloir sans pour autant se retourner. Ce qui ne manqua pas de lui remémorer une scène semblable datant de quelques jours auparavant.<br>« Très bien, je ne le dirai pas. Ça ne m'empêche pas de le _penser._ »  
>Elle semblait stupéfaite de cette réaction.<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Tu devrais aller voir tes <em>amis,<em> » il semblait dégoûté d'avoir à prononcer ce mot, « au lieu de me parler. »  
>Il se retourna et vit son air confus.<br>« Ne me fais pas croire que tu pensais ce que tu disais hier. C'est _ridicule._ »  
>Il réfléchit et consentit à lui donner raison.<br>« C'est vrai. Mais même sans le penser, c'est assez _vexant_. »  
>Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur lui.<br>« Tout n'est qu'affaire de fierté chez toi, n'est-ce-pas ? »  
>« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être ami avec moi alors que tu es ami avec… <em>tout le monde<em> ? »  
>Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, sans s'en rendre compte. Il émanait d'eux une tension qui leur était propre et leurs yeux se lançaient des éclairs.<br>« Parce que tu nous détestes. Parce que tu _me_ détestes. Parce que _je_ te déteste. »  
>« C'est faux. »<br>Elle ne l'entendit pas et s'approcha de lui à chaque mot en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux.  
>« Parce que tu manques de sincérité. De franchise. D'ouverture d'esprit. De - »<br>« Arrête. »  
>Il la regarda de toute sa hauteur et continua :<br>« Tu as raison, on ne peut pas être amis. »  
>Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ce fut Draco qui se rendit compte le premier de leur proximité. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il venait de se réveiller et la tension retomba d'un seul coup. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, alors qu'Hermione le regardait sans comprendre ce soudain silence. Draco fit un pas en arrière en secouant la tête comme pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Hermione, elle, baissa la tête et entendit seulement Draco courant dans le couloir vide vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards.<p>

* * *

><p>[...]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Journée 20<strong>

_Dans le couloir de la salle d'Arithmancie.  
><em>Cela faisait une semaine. Une interminable semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. A peine quelques échanges de regard, et encore. Il n'en pouvait plus. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait failli croire qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre. De toute façon, il ne voulait _pas_ bien s'entendre avec elle. Il voulait juste _s'amuser_ avec elle. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit pourquoi elle l'avait évité pendant trois jours. Pas qu'il les avait compté bien sûr. Et de toute façon, il s'en moquait. Comme si la vie d'Hermione Granger lui importait. Il rectifia mentalement 'de Granger _seulement'_. A force de l'appeler Hermione, il pensait à elle. Non, pas à _elle,_ juste à son prénom. Il secoua la tête.  
>« Ça suffit ! ».<br>« Quoi donc ? »  
>Il s'arrêta et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il venait de parler tout seul, et en plus, l'objet de ses pensées lui répondait. Il se retourna lentement, espérant qu'elle soit déjà partie. Malheureusement -<em>ou pas<em>- pour lui, elle était bien présente, une sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
>« Personne. » Elle leva un sourcil sans cesser de sourire, intriguée. Il corrigea, surpris de sa propre bêtise. « Enfin… <em>rien.<em> »  
>« Bien. Bonne journée dans ce cas. »<br>Ton déçu. Il comprit qu'elle avait fait le premier pas, à son tour :  
>« Attends... »<br>Sauf qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire maintenant. C'était bien la première fois qu'il restait muet devant une femme. Elle s'était tout de même arrêtée et le regardait patiemment.  
>« C'est marrant qu'on se croise seul à chaque fois alors qu'on est souvent avec nos amis respectifs d'habitude, tu trouves pas ? »<br>« Hum. Non, je ne trouve pas ça particulièrement drôle. »  
>Il se gifla mentalement pour lui avoir sorti une phrase aussi stupide avant de reprendre contenance. C'était un Serpentard, pas un Poufsouffle. Il reprit son air hautain habituel.<br>« C'est vrai que les Gryffondors ne doivent pas rire beaucoup. Pleurer sur leur sort, comme le fait Potter, doit être tellement plus _divertissant._ »  
>Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes et pourtant elle répondit, hargneuse, la main sur sa baguette.<br>« C'est sûr que tu t'y connais pour pleurer sur son sort, hein. Tu aurais beaucoup de choses à apprendre à Harry, c'est certain. Et, merci pour ce moment d'hilarité que tu m'offres, puisque je n'en ai apparemment pas l'habitude : c'est toi qui parle de gloire ? Laisse-moi rire. La seule gloire que tu possèdes, c'est d'être _né_. Bravo Draco, tu es né dans une riche et noble famille ! Redescends sur Terre. Tu vaux tellement moins que tous les autres élèves de cette école que c'en est affligeant de voir à quel point tu es aveugle. »  
>Elle lui jeta un regard noir et tourna les talons. Il la regarda sans réfléchir. Elle l'avait appelé Draco.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Journée 21<strong>

_A la bibliothèque  
><em>C'était étrange. Hermione se sentait particulièrement contrariée par sa dispute avec Draco. Plus encore par l'habitude qu'elle prenait à l'appeler Draco. Elle avait décidé de ne pas lui adresser la parole quelques jours, pour essayer de rétablir leur relation originelle. Ça n'avait évidemment pas fonctionné, et en plus, elle avait été d'une humeur massacrante. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle n'avait justement pas pu se défouler sur lui. Ça n'expliquait cependant pas pourquoi elle l'appelait subitement Draco. Draco. Au final, ce n'était pas un prénom si ridicule comme le pensait Ron.  
>Elle se replongea dans son livre de Métamorphose.<br>« Tu ne le connais déjà pas par cœur ? »  
>Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lever le nez de sa page lorsqu'il s'assit face à elle.<br>« J'aurais dû me douter que ce début de semaine ne pouvait pas commencer sans toi. »  
>« Je prends ça comme un compliment. »<br>Elle leva les yeux. Cela le fit sourire et prit ça comme un signe encourageant pour continuer à lui parler. Ou au moins, à chuchoter.  
>« Je pensais que votre trio était <em>inséparable.<em> »  
>« La bibliothèque est mon endroit privilégié quand la Salle Commune est trop bruyante. En général, c'est ici que je viens pour être <em>tranquille<em>. »  
>Elle lui lança un regard appuyé pour lui faire passer le message.<br>« Apparemment, c'est aussi le seul endroit où on ne se dispute pas. La bibliothèque a un drôle d'effet sur toi Hermione. »  
>« C'est toujours Granger. Et c'est parce qu'on ne peut pas lever la voix. Sinon, crois-moi, tu serais déjà dehors en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps. »<br>Il se pencha vers elle.  
>« Tu me ferais presque peur. »<br>« Si seulement ça pouvait te faire fuir au moins. »  
>« <em>Jamais.<em> »  
>Elle se pencha à son tour.<br>« Pourquoi ? »  
>Il la fixa, surpris, et la laissa continuer.<br>« Tu t'es vengé non ? Je t'ai giflé devant la classe de Sortilège, et tu m'as humilié devant toute la classe de Potions et Snape. Nous sommes quittes, nous nous prendrons tous les deux des réflexions jusqu'à la fin de l'année, parfait. Que te faut-il de plus ? »  
>Il resta songeur quelques instants avant de lui répondre.<br>« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me suis pris au jeu, je crois. »  
>« Mais, quel <em>jeu<em> ? »  
>Elle était dépassée à présent devant son air confus.<br>« Ecoute, je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est juste _exaltant_ de… je ne sais pas. D'être là, avoir des différends avec toi, se lancer des piques. Je ne peux pas dire que Nott ou Pansy aient une conversation de ce genre. Je crois qu'ils ont peur. _Toi,_ tu n'as pas peur. »  
>Elle se recula avec un sourire narquois.<br>« Alors quoi ? Je sers d'échappatoire à la misérable vie du grand Draco Malefoy ? »  
>A cette phrase, il reprit son air froid.<br>« Je ne te demande rien. Ni d'être consentante, ni d'être compatissante. Si je veux juste m'amuser avec toi, et figure-toi que rien ne m'en empêche, _Granger_. Ni tes menaces, ni tes grands airs, et encore moins tes amis. »  
>Il avait l'air redoutable, ce qui stoppa l'élan d'Hermione pour répliquer. Elle soupira quand il lui tourna le dos pour partir. Il se tourna vers elle avant sortir de la bibliothèque d'un pas vif.<br>« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais contre, Malefoy. »


End file.
